Not My Barbara
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Barbra Gordon/batgirl is waiting for crime fighting compainion, Dick Grayson/Robin to finish putting Joker away for the god knows how many time when she gets an unexpected visit from an old friend and foe. Be prepared for so much fluff you may explode R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I am a long time BarbaraXDick shipper and I Freaking LOVE Batman, I just haven`t really had anything worth writing... until now. So enjoy, and if you don`t please feel free to make your opinion known. I love constructive critisim, just please remeber I am a human being and I have feelings and that crap. Sorry for rambling on, but this is my first Batman fic so I`m preparing to crach and burn. Anyway, here you go;**

**Not My Barbara**

Barbara sat on a bench outside of Arkham Asylum, fiddling with a lose stitch in her batgirl uniform, as she waited for Robin to come meet her outside, like he said he would ten minutes ago. How long does it take to strap Joker into a straight jacket and be on your way?

She tried not to worry, because if she did it would unleash a whole new wrath of questions she just didn't think she could answer. But, as every second passed her resolve grew weaker and her mind ran away from her.

What was taking him so long? Did something bad happen? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Did he need her help? Was he yelling for her from inside the suffocating stone walls? Did he dream about fitting her hands into his? Did he love her the way she loved him?

She stopped, catching herself, once again in the act of almost admitting to herself her true feelings for Dick. That was one line she could never cross. Losing her best friend because he didn't feel the same would just kill her.

Suddenly, her senses perked up. Someone was watching her; she could feel the weight of their gaze. And it didn't feel friendly.

**How was it? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here`s some more. WARNING: contains insainly cheezy dialouge that may make you explode if you aren`t a total sucker for this sort of stuff like I am.**

"Long time no see red" she heard a silky smooth voice that sent chills down her spine say. Without even looking up from her sleeve she knew who it was.

"Ivy?" she asked looking up at her, though it was hardly a question because she knew the voice oh-so-well. She was greeted with Pamela's same smile and fiery red hair that she had retained from after the accident, as well as he now green skin and multiple walking plant minions.

"Don't be so formal red," she mused, hoping off of the large plant she was perched on top of and walking up to Barbara "just call me Pam, like we used to." Then it clicked. She was calling her red. She knew she was Barbara Gordon.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about" Barbara said very carefully, measuring her tone of voice. But this made Pamela laugh as she reached out and caressed the side of her face.

"I know it`s you Barbara" she said sweetly, in a way that made Barbara ache for the old Pamela. Reaching her hand away, she took a few steps back and began pacing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked, still surveying her carefully.

"I want what I wanted from the start" she said, balling her hand into a fist and hoisting it into the air dramatically "to make the world a better place, for plants. All I need is your help. I know you already said no, but can`t you change your mind?"

Barbara stared blankly at Pamela, blinking. Had her friend spent all this time tracking her down? Did she really care about the two of them? Wait, no! She was batgirl.

"No" Barbara shook her head, balling her hands into fists as well "never."

"Very well" Pamela shrugged, turning on her heel and walking back over to her plant "but you will be punished." With that, she snapped her fingers and a root crawled up from the grown and seized her, making Barbara let out a small yell of shock and pain.

"Stop it Pam!" she yelled, trying to wiggle free of the plants abnormally strong grasp. But Pamela shook her head as he Plant moved her closer to Barbra, until they were face to face.

"No" she said through a strained voice "if you won't side with me willingly, then I`ll make you."

"Babs?" she heard a faint voice call, sounding awfully confused. Turning her head slightly she saw Dick, who`s face quickly turned from confused to alarmed. "Oh my gosh, Babs!" he yelled as he ran towards where Barbra was being held captive.

"Too little too late" Pamela shrugged as she blew a kiss right into Barbra`s face. It was a two second transformation one second she was looking at Dick like he was her savor and the next, everything was blank.

**Ohh, cliffhanger! But like, not really! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is exactly why I never wrote a Batman fic. I can`t stop writing! All my Babara and Dick love is over flowing inat a truely sickening mesh of fluff and gushy mushy feelings crap. Why oh why did I do this? Oh well, just suck it up buttercup!**

"Oh my gosh, Babs!"

Dick watched as Ivy blew a kiss into Barbara`s face and her expression flicked from a look that could only be described as a cross between terror, dread and hope that Dick could save her, to nothing. Her mouth hung slightly open and the whites of her mask widened, giving her the look of someone who had just been slapped in the face.

"Now destroy of him" Ivy ordered as the plant released Barbara and she dropped gracefully to the ground, landing with her usual grace.

"What`s going on?" Dick asked as Barbara walked over to him with her fists raised and a look on her face that slightly resembled a bird of prey before going in for the kill. Dick took a cautious step back, surveying Barbara. It was clear something wasn't right with her.

"Destroy" she muttered under her breath and, finally reaching where Dick was standing, lashed out with a sturdy kick to his knees, knocking his legs out from under him and causing him to fall onto his back.

"Babs, what are you doing?" he yelled pushing himself off of his back and quickly getting up. She ignored him a little too easily, as she continued to swing at him with all of her strength.

"She can`t hear you" Ivy sang, kicking her legs up from on top of her plant chair. Dick looked over at her as if he had just noticed that she was, in fact, still here "she can only hear me."

"What?" he asked, narrowly dodging another punch to the head from a zombified Barbara.

"You heard me" she snapped, leaning her head back and beginning to caress her legs "I didn't think you were that slow."

"So that means" Dick wondered aloud, but never stopping his constant moving in order to keep from being killed by his crazy brain washed best friend "you`re controlling Barbara?"

**Lol, thats how you make fluff of a perfectly decent plot! Review and I`ll hug you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this one`s short, but I`m posting two chapters to make upp for it... maybe even three.**

"Took you long enough" Ivy purred, causing Dick to lose it.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her, momentarily forgetting Barbara was still trying to destroy him "what gives you the write to go around messing with people`s thoughts?"

"What`s it matter to you? I do it to everyone." she asked, only sneaking side looks at Dick and paying him no other attention whatsoever. Dick shock his head.

"No" he said, in a scary calm voice "not everyone. Not my Barbara."

**Oh! Special thanks to my three reviewers; Kiaser15, IcyJade2007 and Cosmic-Surge. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apoligize in advance if any of you explode because the amount of cliche it to much for you to take.**

Dick tried to think on his feet of a way to fix his current situation. He tried, once again to talk to her, but it seems she couldn't hear him.

"Babs!" he yelled desperately trying to get her back "Babs you have to listen to me! It`s me, Dick. We`re best friends, partners even." But Barbra just threw another punch at him.

Meanwhile, in Barbra`s head she fought to make sense of it all. She could see what was happening, but that was all.

She could see a brightly dressed boy in front of her, though she hadn't a clue who he was. She knew she was trying to kill him, but not what he had done wrong. Still, something inside her told her that she knew the boy and that she should spare him. But that was crazy.

And before she knew it, she saw him gasping for air as she kicked him to the ground and drew out a knife.

This was it, Dick thought, hugging his knees to his chest, he was a goner. She raised the knife above her head and clutched it with both hands. So he tried on last thing.

"Barbara I love you" he said, sitting up to face her and his impending doom. Even though she wore a cowl, he just wanted to be able to see her face when the end finally came.

**Hope you liked it! I had some other stuff to say... but it got kinda stupid after a while so... HAVE A GOOD LIFE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER! And quite possibly the longest so far. But you never know. Me being me, may decide that it needs like six more chapters. So even though I say "THE END" look out for more. Any way, here you go!**

But it didn't come.

Instead of the deep plunge of a knife wound, he felt nothing. As he watched Barbara, he could tell she was close to a break through. Her set jaw trembled. Her steady hands shook. The knife in her hands clambered to the ground, but she still held her stance.

"Help" she squeaked out in the most quiet, pitiful, unbarbraish voice he had ever heard.

Carefully, Dick got up from the ground in front of her and raised his hands to show her he meant no harm. As he inched closer to her, he slowly reached out to touch her face. It was painfully hot to touch and sweat fell off in beads. He pulled off her cowl to reveal her messy red hair and her brown eyes that lacked their usual life and familiarity.

"Hey Babs" he said softly as her eyes flickered over to his face, holding slight recognition "you`re still the most beautiful girl I`ve ever seen, even as a mindless zombie slave." Barbara cracked a small smile, barley noticeable if you weren't looking exactly for it.

"Dick" she whispered back, though it was only as loud as a breath. Dick smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"That's it Babs, you can do it" he said, still keeping his voice down because Ivy hadn't yet noticed that he wasn't dying and Barbara wasn't killing him "just listen to me, can you hear me?"

"Mm-hmm" she hummed faintly, as she nodded her head slightly.

"Good" he said, moving his hand onto her back and rubbing circles gently into her costumes fabric "and can you feel this?"

"Yes" she said, a little more surely, as she nodded her head more vigorously.

"How about this?" Dick asked and, with little hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her. When he finally pulled away, he could tell something had clicked inside Barbara.

Her eyes were more alert, as they darted all around her, trying to gather information. She bit the lower left corner of her lips, showing she was deep in thought. When her busy eyes fell onto Dick, she smiled brightly and threw her arms around him.

"I love you too" she said, blinking back tears "and thank you."

"Red, honey?" a curious voice called, reminding the two sidekicks that they still had a threat to deal with, and causing the two to cease to hug and look at Ivy "are you done with the boy yet?"

"That's enough games, Pam" Barbara called back. Pamela sat up and looked from Dick to Barbara, muttering something that sounded a lot like swearing under her breath.

"It seems that your little friend is more intelligent than I thought" she sighed, hanging her arms over the ledge of her plant-chair and swinging them "it's a shame you won't join me Barbara, we could be great. But if not, then I`ll be on my way-"

"You`re not going anywhere" Dick shouted, taking Barbara`s hand in the process "you`re going back to Arkham right now!"

"And why small sir would I do that?" she asked, propping her elbows up and resting her face in her hands. At first Dick faltered, not sure what he was going to say, but, tipped off by a squeeze from Barbara, he smirked.

"Turn around" he said, simply. She did and froze, her green skin going pale. In front of her towered Batman.

"Hey there" she smiled nervously, before she received a punch to the head and was out cold.

"You two better head back to the Batcave" he said, picking up Ivy`s limp body and heading to the doors of Arkham.

"Ok" Barbara smiled, looking over at Dick. There was a lot you could do in the Batcave and never have anyone know. Except maybe Alfred, but he knew everything.

**THE END! **

**Or at least... for now.**


End file.
